codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyoko-Warriors Forever
Lyoko-Warriors Forever is the 17th episode of season 8 and the 190th episode of Code Lyoko. This is the last episode of the three seasons created by Rex Salazar. Summary The episode begins in a meeting in the park where the Lyoko-Warriors with the agents James and Chloe after having happened a month afterwards and says him that they already have dismantled the organisation Checkmate in some countries and already can be calm because it already is their last day in France and they will go back to the United States, giving his last goodbye. The Lyoko-Warriors say goodbye to James and Chloe tightening the hands and thanks them for all what have done, they go up to the car. Aelita explains to the Lyoko-Warriors that X.A.N.A. already is shut in a hard disk and has it kept by the agents of the FBI in the Office of the FBI in the base of operations thinking what's going to do now and only remains to do a vote to turn off the supercomputer in the old sauna, when Samantha arrives to the meeting because it knows the of the supercomputer and only wants to participate. The Warriors, and of course Samantha, also raise the hands to turn off the supercomputer and they agree. When returning to the old sauna, Jeremy takes advantage of the big opportunity to turn off the supercomputer connected with a box of fuses of at the side and turn it off completely. They go away leaving alone Aelita since she has a lot of things to do today. The Lyoko-Warriors gather in Jeremy's room and William does a photo of them smiling before preparing his greater decision by the future. Aelita Aelita returns to the living room when Anthea and Franz are packing his things putting his boxes with some books but they don't want to leave to work with the agents of the FBI and continue what does always to have a normal life and want to go to New York, but Aelita doesn't want to go and prefers to stay with Jeremy. Anthea respects her decision and the Hermitage already is for her alone and tomorrow is the day of the graduation like their last day. Anthea gives her the key of the Hermitage and she saves it with a lot of care like her greater responsibility, but an agent of the FBI will do him like legal tutor to care for her until she fulfil the sufficient age and she agrees. Franz and Anthea carry the boxes to the car putting them and says her that they already has bought a flat to live and they prefer to remain a day until going that do with the future of Aelita. William and Sissi William is having breakfast with his father James in a restaurant to learn that he has suspended and he must repeat the course in Kadic, but William contradicts it and wants to change to the ancient school where was expelled asking another opportunity, James asks him if he's entirely sure to want to change to the school and William ensures him completely. As the decision already is taken but the problem is Sissi and he doesn't want to separate of her. After finishing the breakfast, William gathers with Sissi in the playground of Kadic and he says her that he leaves Kadic to another school and he asks Sissi if she wants to come with him, she accepts loved but before has to speak with Mr. Delmas to say it. She goes to the desk of Mr. Delmas and wants to say some things, Sissi wants to change of school after having suspended the course and go with William in the ancient school where was expelled. doubts of Sissi but asks her if she's entirely safe since all will change by her decision, and she agrees and she won't regret of anything. He says her that yes and he will prepare to go to another school, calling to the director of the another school to communicate it and after happening a minute afterwards, Mr. Delmas communicates the news to Sissi and says that he agrees with an important condition. Afterwards she goes out of the desk going to the playground to say the news to William that she goes to change of school without being separate and they kiss in their lips. Odd and Samantha gathers with Odd in his room after returning of England and gives him a good news, at the end she wants to remain in Kadic to fulfil her promise and Odd gladdens a lot but he has decided to recover the time lost by a lot of suspenses to give another opportunity by Mrs. Hertz to begin again, they kiss and she doubts of a thing if the threat already finishing, Odd answers quietly that already everything is safe. Yumi and Ulrich Ulrich and Yumi prepare the graduation in the playground together with the others students of 9th and go up to give a speech in front of the parents of the students applauding, also have come , Takeo and Akiko. After finishing with the graduation, Yumi embraces her parents to give the congratulation and she asks them what go to do to continuation, and she wants to go to the university with Ulrich. Ulrich presents in front of to Takeo and Akiko giving the congratulations also and it's clear that already are about to have a big future apart from the threat of X.A.N.A. and the Checkmate. Afterwards the couple goes to the room where shares with Odd collecting his things to put in the luggage after having happened a long time in Kadic sighing all what has lived during his adventures to go to Lyoko and to have accustomed by X.A.N.A. attacks. Walter Stern appears in the room and carries him home to prepare to go to the University and Yumi accompanies him. But no before when Ulrich finds Odd and he says him that he leaves Kadic after the graduation but didn't like him that they separated, and what he will do without him. Ulrich has an idea if he wants that Jeremy was his mate of his room to occupy in his place but Odd answers him that it doesn't go to be possible because Jeremy is going to a school of gifted and Aelita also possibly, but Samantha himself remains to share his room. Jeremy Jeremy also already has been graduated like Ulrich and Yumi, when Jeremy receives the visit of Aelita in his house and wants to speak that she has taken a decision of her future and wants to go to a school of gifted teaching his brochure and Anthea already has inscribed Aelita to go and asks Jeremy if he wants to go with her, and he accepts delighted, Michael and Casandra are loved to the request of Aelita and Jeremy. But Aelita begins to give explains that the Lyoko-Warriors are about to separate after having happened long in Lyoko and she doesn't want that all finish, and she sends him a message to the Lyoko-Warriors and included Samantha, Hiroki, Milly and Tamiya to gather in the entrance of the park of attractions and she has a big plan to do together their last day before splitting. Once in the park tonight, the Lyoko-Warriors and Samantha also, Jeremy says that the Lyoko-Warriors are dissolved. The teenagers go in in the park of together attractions like couples and happily. While Franz and Anthea arrive to his new flat in New York unpacking his things when he receives a call of an agent of the FBI and asks him what they will do with X.A.N.A., Franz answers that they must save it in a strong box of maximum security. They put the hard disk in a small box of metal and close it with key. An agent of the FBI carries the box of metal to the strong box of maximum security and save it, and finishes the episode and the series (as we go into Season 9). Gallery Episode190.jpg|William takes a picture of Lyoko-Warriors before preparing their future. es:Guerreros de Lyoko para siempre fr:Lyoko-guerriers pour toujours Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes